


Breakfast

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, winterhawkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint didn‘t know when it evolved. When Bucky would also bring a bit of toast and scrambled eggs with the coffee because Clint couldn‘t really stomach food in the mornings, it made him sick.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawksonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/gifts).

> Just like I promised, no angst today, only fluffy fluff! Happy Birthday!

It started small.

Clint wasn‘t being able to function without coffee and Bucky couldn‘t start the day with having something to eat. So it was just logical that they started to eat breakfast together after waking up because mostly, they were the only ones in the kitchen and the quiet was nice. Sometimes, Bruce was there, too, but as he didn‘t talk to them they sometimes shared the quiet.

So, they started having breakfast after their occasional fucking.

Then Bucky started to make coffee for Clint, just like he liked it when the nightmares got too bad to go to sleep again. Then he would stand up, go to the kitchen and make coffee, giving Clint his cup with just a little bit creamer, barely enough to fill a teaspoon.

Therefore, Clint would revenge himself with making Bucky a sandwich when his own nightmares got too bad. He always used the wholemeal toast Bucky liked so much, even left the crusts and then put cheese and tomato on it with a bit of lettuce and a bit of mustard. Because Bucky was weird like that.

Also, they started to sleep together, a few times. Not just for fucking. It was just nice sleeping next to someone who understood nightmares.

Clint didn‘t know when it evolved. When Bucky would also bring a bit of toast and scrambled eggs with the coffee because Clint couldn‘t really stomach food in the mornings, it made him sick. Bucky didn‘t ask and Clint didn‘t tell.

But Clint would always make Bucky his sandwich, cheesy scrambled eggs, and bacon and toast, just to see Bucky smile and eat everything with gusto, just being happy that he could have that now and that it wasn‘t as expensive anymore.

And even though Clint didn‘t want to admit it, those nightmare wake ups were always nice, no matter who had them because they could always eat together in their room and then either try to go back to sleep or stand up together and get themselves ready for the day.

He really wanted to make breakfast for Bucky without a nightmare, though. It was one thing to make breakfast after a nightmare, pretending that they were still just fuck buddies, not that they kind of evolved into something different. He didn‘t even know if Bucky wanted it to evolve.

So he didn‘t. Better safe than sorry. He may be a bit selfish, but he really wanted to keep Bucky in his bed, stealing the occasional kiss.

So when he woke up one morning way later than he intended to (okay, way later than Bucky usually did), he was kind of at loss where Bucky was. There was no breakfast and he was sure that Bucky didn‘t wake him up, neither because he had a nightmare nor because he went to the range or jogging. And therefore it had to mean that Bucky just left, like all the good things in Clint's life. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

He would still drink his coffee because without coffee he would just start to cry. Emotions were difficult to handle in the moring.

But then he came into the kitchen and there were all kinds of breakfast foods and even a few lunch foods. And Bucky standing right in the middle of it, putting berries on pancakes.

„Hu?“

„I made you coffee. And breakfast. I thought maybe you could stomach it more when it‘s after ten a.m.“, Bucky said as if this was a daily occurrence. Clint felt a lump in his throat.

„You… weren‘t there.“, he said, hating how his voice sounded. But Bucky just looked up, a bit batter on his cheek and smiling at him.

„Wanted to make you breakfast. Real breakfast. Just because. Not because anything happened.“, he just answered before he got out two plates and started stacking food on them.

Clint ignored the nice feeling in his stomach, the butterflies and got his coffee. Maybe Bucky already knew that they had evolved and liked it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo 2019 - N5; Making each other breakfast.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
